


Little Bit Of Both (GOTG !Teen FEM Reader)

by MakiMatsurra



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, gotg - Freeform, teen reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiMatsurra/pseuds/MakiMatsurra
Summary: Enjoy a little reader insert of the first GOTG movie!





	1. Tape 1

**XANDAR CAPITAL OF THE NOVA EMPIRE**

"Xandarians. What a bunch of losers." Rocket huffed. "All of them in a big hurry to get from something stupid to nothing at all. Pathetic."

"Let's try and stay focused here," (Y/N) smirked as she looked around, she was a Terran teenager, wearing a (F/C) leather jacket, white collared shirt, (F/C) skirt that went right above the knee, black thigh high stockings, and black knee high boots. While Rocket was in a yellow jumpsuit and black vest.

Rocket pointed his scanner to a guy walking on the sidewalk. "Look at this guy! Can you believe they call us criminals when he's assaulting us with that haircut?"

He then pointed it to a baby walking with his father. "What is this thing? Look how it thinks it's so cool. It's not cool to get help! Walk by yourself, you little gargoyle."

He finally pointed it up to an old man. "Look at Mr. Smiles over here. Where's your wife old man? What a class-A prevert." Rocket laughs while (Y/N) chuckles and makes him lower the scanner. "Alright, Enough is enough Rocket."she smiles. "Right Groot? Groot?"

They look over to Groot and sees he's drinking water from the nearby fountain. Rocket growls. "Don't drink fountain water, you idiot. That's disgusting!"

Groot shakes his head pretending he didn't drink it, humming. Rocket rolls his eyes. "Yes, you did. I just saw you doing it. Why are you lying?"

Suddenly the scanner started beeping. "Rocket! We got one!" She handed it to him, her (E/C) eyes locked onto the device. He pointed it to Peter Quill, talking to an alien woman. "Okay, humie, how bad does someone wanna find you?" Rocket asked as the scanner showed that he is wanted for 40,000 units. Both of their eyes widen as Rocket lowers the tablet.

"40,000 units? Guys, we're gonna be rich!" They both smile, but their smiles faded as they turn to see Groot drinking from the fountain, Rocket shakes his head as she sighs and smiles.

**——————**

They start to walk up to where Peter is, but they stop to see Gamora attacking him. "Rocket! We gotta stop her before she kills him!" (Y/N) pointed out, Rocket nodded and started to run on all fours, right as Gamora raised her knife, Rocket tackled her to keep her busy. "Put him in the bag. Put him in the bag!"

Groot instead wrapped his vines around Gamora while Rocket tried to balance on her shoulders. "No! Not her, him! Learn genders, man."

Gamora then bit Rocket's finger, making him wince and shake his hand. "Ow! Biting? That's not fair!"

"Rocket, he's getting away!" (Y/N) yelled as she started to chase after Peter, her (H/L) hair blowing in the wind while she ran.

"Get him, Kid! Take it easy!" Rocket was then grabbed and launched towards the lower level, he hit the glass and he groaned, she immediately stopped and went to Rocket. "Are you hurt?!"

"I-I'm Fine." Rocket panted. "Where's the stupid humie?" Their attention went to Gamora sliding in the water. "My guess is that way." (Y/N) pointed, they both caught up with Groot to see Peter was in the bag, and Groot was smiling all proud.

"Quit smiling, you idiot, you're supposed to be a professional." They started walking away but stopped when they saw a very angry Gamora walk towards them with a sword. "You gotta be kidding me." Rocket said as he stepped in front of (Y/N), in order to protect her, but Gamora just shoved the two of them away and started chopping off Groot's arms, which made him drop the bag, and once she opened it, Peter shot her with an electric impulse, and he ran, Rocket got up from the ground and smirked, setting up his gun. "I live for the simple things. Like how much this is gonna hurt."

Rocket took aim, and shot, he saw Peter fall on the ground, screaming in pain as he got electrocuted. Rocket laughed. "Yeah. Writhe, little man." (Y/N) and Rocket looked at Groot to see him sad about his arms. Rocket rolled his eyes while she patted his side. "It's okay, Groot."

"Yeah, it'll grow back you d'ast idiot." Rocket growled. "Quit whining."

Soon, Groot, (Y/N), and Rocket were held by beams into the air, the Nova Corps has come. "Subject 89P13, drop your weapon."

She shared a glance with him before he sighed. "Aw, crap." He does so.

"By the authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest...for endangerment of life and the destruction of property." (Y/N) looked beside her to see Gamora was getting arrested too.

"Fascists." Rocket mumbled, and off they went.


	2. Tape 2

**NOVA HEADQUARTERS XANDAR'S ARMED FORCES**

(Y/N) was brought into a room, she was out of handcuffs and stood in front of a window so the Nova Corps could get some info on her. She held her hands close to her chest as she looked around, showing signs of nervousness.

"(Y/N) (M/N) (L/N), from Terra, she boarded a spaceship and has done some light thievery here and there, seems to be attached to Subject 89P13." She was guided out of the room, next was Rocket, who was pretty pissed to be there.

"Subject 89P13, Calls itself Rocket. Another result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower life form." They look up to see Rocket spit on the ground and glare at the men. He was guided out as well. "What the hell?"

**THE KYLN HIGH, SECURITY PRISON**

"I guess most of Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws, but these ones here, they're corrupt and cruel." Rocket, (Y/N), Gamora, Peter, and Groot were being transferred to the prison, they were all in a line, handcuffed. Groot was in the back, Peter in front of him, (Y/N) in front of Peter, Rocket in front of (Y/N), and Gamora in front of them all. Rocket chuckled as he continued. "But hey, that's not my problem. I ain't gonna be here long. I've escaped 22 prisons. This one's no different. You're lucky the broad showed up because otherwise, me, Groot and the Kid would be collecting that bounty right now and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers."

"I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years. I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking raccoon and a Kid." Peter snapped back as the Officer yelled: "Hold." Everyone stopped in a line.

"What's a raccoon?" Rocket asked.

"What's a raccoon? It's what you are, stupid." Peter rolled his eyes as Rocket beat his chest lightly. "Ain't no thing like me, except me."

"So, this Orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe. What is it?" Peter asked.

"I am Groot."

"So what? What's the Orb?"

"I have no words for an honorless thief," Gamora replied back, making Rocket smirk. "Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac." Gamora shared a glance with Rocket. "Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are."

"Yeah, we know who you are," Peter says confidently, before leaning down to (Y/N), her head lightly turned as he whispered to her. "Who is she?"

"Well-"

"I am Groot," Peter growled and turned back to Groot. "Yeah, you said that."

"I wasn't retrieving the Orb for Ronan." Gamora started, Rocket peered behind her to see the guard with an armband, controlling the doors, his ears flicked, he was working out a plan already. "I was betraying him." Gamora continued. "I had an agreement to sell it to a third party."

The doors opened and they continued to walk. "I am Groot."

"Well, that's just as fascinating as the first 89 times you told me that. What is wrong with Giving Tree, here?" Peter questioned.

"Well, Groot comes from a planet where they don't really understand how to talk in human language, he can understand you, he just can't speak it." (Y/N) smiled. Rocket nodded. "So his vocabulistics is limited to I and am and Groot. Exclusively in that order."

"I tell you what, that's gonna wear real thin, real fast." Peter stopped walking to see a guard was messing with his Walkman. "Hey. Put that away." Peter bolted in through the door before it closed while the four watched him. "Hey! Listen to me, you big blue bastard. Take those headphones off."

"Uhm, Peter, I really don't think that's a good idea-" (Y/N) started but he didn't listen to her.

"That's mine. Those belong to impound. That tape and that player is mine!" Rocket and (Y/N) winced once they saw Peter get tased. "Hooked on a Feeling, Blue Swede, 1973. That song belongs to me!"

The guard ignored him and he got tased once more. They then shoved him in a room where they sprayed him with orange gunk in his boxers, then shoved him in a room where he could get changed into prison garments. He did so, sitting down, he noticed Rocket was wet, so he must have gotten the same treatment that he did, he held his prison garments, he shared a short glance with Peter before getting changed. Peter got to look at his back, he had metal plates on his shoulders, back, and spine, after a good look, he looked away.

Once they were set with their sleeping bags, they went into the cafeteria, looking around, Peter got hit with something squishy, and they realized most of the inmates were yelling at Gamora. Rocket shrugged. "It's like I said, she's got a rep. A lot of prisoners here have lost their families to Ronan and his goons. She'll last a day, tops."

"The guards will protect her, right?" Peter asked (Y/N) shook her head.

"Unlikely, in prions like these, all the guards care about is keeping us from escaping." Her eyes looked downwards.

"Whatever nightmares the future holds, are dreams compared to what's behind me," Gamora growled. Peter looked at her, but once he turned, he was met with a tall blue inmate, chuckling. "Check out the new meat."

The inmate caressed Peter's cheek with his finger, making him give a look in disgust, (Y/N) growled at the inmate in disgust. "I'm gonna slather you up in Guanvian jelly, and go to town..."

He didn't get to finish as Groot stuck his roots up in the inmate's nose and lifted him in the air, the inmate yelled in pain. Rocket dropped his sleeping bag and cleared his throat, grabbing (Y/N)'s pointer finger. "Let's make something clear. These ones here is our booty!" Rocket yelled, making (Y/N) wince. 

"You wanna get to them, you go through us! Or, more accurately, we go through you!" Rocket finished, Groot dropped the inmate, a loud thud was heard on the floor. Rocket grabbed his sleeping bag, still holding her finger, they walked off.

"I'm with them." Peter pointed out, stepping over the guard he followed them.


	3. Tape 3

In the middle of the night, Peter woke up to hear Gamora yelling, and when he looked up, he saw her being held hostage by Inmates, he then got up and started to follow them, waking up Rocket. "Quill, where are you going?" Peter ignored him and continued to follow, "Quill?"

Rocket rushes up to the cage like wall. "Quill!" Rocket rushed back and shoved (Y/N). Who immediately jerked up. "What? Huh?"

"C' mon, Kid. We gotta save Quill's ass if we want that bounty." (Y/N) immediately nodded and caught up to the other human. "Quill!" Rocket whispered, tugging on Peter's hand, but Peter slapped him away and the three listened in.

"And you know why they call me this." Drax approaches the inmates. "You slain dozens of Ronan's minions."

"Ronan, murdered my wife, Ovette, and my daughter, Camaria. He slaughtered them where they stood. And he laughed!"

"Quill?" Rocket whispered once more.

"Her life is not yours to take." Drax continued. "He killed my family. I shall kill one of his in return."

"Of course, Drax. Here, I..." One of the inmates gave him a knife, but Gamora had other plans and started to beat up the other inmates before holding a knife to Drax and the last inmate standing.

"Quill! What are you doing?!" Rocket asked, (Y/N) clutching to Rocket's hand as best as she could, since she was obviously taller.

"I'm no family to Ronan or Thanos," Gamora growled, she put the weapons down as she glared at Drax. "I'm your only hope at stopping him."

Drax suddenly put his hand around her throat and pushed her against the wall. "Woman, your words mean nothing to me!"

"Hey! Hey, Hey, Hey! Hey!" Peter finally intervened. Making Rocket facepalm. "Oh, crap."

(Y/N) just shakes her head. "We're dead."

"You know, if killing Ronan is truly your sole purpose, I don't think this is the best way to go about it," Peter said, carefully approaching.

"Are you not the man this wrench attempted to kill?" Drax questioned.

"Well, I mean, she's hardly the first woman to try and do that to me." Peter chuckled, he lifted his shirt up to show a mark just below his right chest-plate. "Look, this is from a smoking-hot Rajak girl. Stabbed me with a fork. Didn't like me skipping out on her at sunrise."

He then lowered his shirt collar to show another mark on his neck. "I got, right here, a Kree girl tried to rip out my thorax. She caught me with this skinny little A'askavariian who worked in Nova Records. I was trying to get information. You ever see an A'askavariian? They have tentacles and needles for teeth. If you think I'm seriously interested in that, then..." He stopped himself.

"You don't care. But here's the point. She betrayed Ronan. He's coming back for her. And when he does, that's when you..." Peter dragged his finger against his neck, meaning that Drax can slit his throat, but Drax looked at him confused. "Why would I put my finger on his throat?"

"What? Oh, no, it's a symbol. This is a symbol for you slicing his throat." Peter gave a small smile and did it again.

"I would not slice his throat, I would cut his head clean off," Drax growled.

"It's a general expression for you killing somebody. You've heard of this. You've seen this, right?" Peter asked the other Inmate, who nodded. "What I'm saying is, you want to keep her alive. Don't do his work for him."

It took a minute, but Drax finally let Gamora fall to the ground, she coughed, Drax looked at the knife.

"I like your knife. I'm keeping it." Drax mumbled and walked away.

"Listen! I could care less whether you live or whether you die!" Peter told Gamora, the four started walking back to the sleeping quarters.

"Then why stop the big guy?" Gamora asked, turning around to face Peter.

"Simple. You know where to sell my Orb."

"How are we gonna sell it when we and it are still here?" Gamora growled. Peter smirked at Rocket. "My friend Rocket, here, has escaped 22 prisons."

Rocket had his arms crossed while (Y/N) was standing next to him. He nodded. "Oh, we're getting out. And then we're headed straight to Yondu to retrieve your bounty."

"How much was your buyer willing to pay you for my Orb?" Peter questioned. Gamora hesitates; "Four bullion units."

(Y/N) and Rocket shake their heads. "What?" They say in unison.

"Holy shit," Peter said. "That Orb is my opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronan. If you free us, I'll lead you to the buyer directly and I'll split the profit between the four of us."

"I am Groot." Everyone glanced at Groot, who was glaring at everyone.

"Five of us." Rocket stated. "Asleep for the danger, awake for the money, as per frickin' usual."


	4. Tape 4

"If we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower. And to do that, I'm gonna need a few things." Rocket stated as him, Gamora, Peter, Groot, and (Y/N) carry their trays to an empty lunch table. "The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one." 

"Leave it to me," Gamora said. "That dude, there. I need his prosthetic leg." 

"His leg?" Peter questioned. (Y/N) already knew what Rocket was up to, so she just shook her head. "Yeah. God knows I don't need the rest of him. Look at him, he's useless."

"All right," Peter confirmed. They all sat down, except for Groot. "And finally, on the wall back there, is a black panel. Blinky yellow light. Do you see it?" 

"Yeah." 

"There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purplish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower, I definitely need it." Rocket stated. (Y/N) sat next to him. 

"How are we supposed to do that?" Gamora asks.

"Well, supposedly these bald-bodies find you attractive. So, maybe you can work out some sort of trade." Rocket mused. 

"Rocket. You can't be serious." (Y/N) chuckled. Rocket shrugged. "No, I really heard they find her attractive."

"Look, it's 20 feet up in the air, and it's in the middle of the most heavily guarded part of the prison. It's impossible to get up there without being seen." Peter argued. Rocket shrugged once more. "I got one plan, and that plan requires a frickin' quarnyx battery, so figure it out!" 

Peter rolled his eyes as (Y/N) continued to stab her food with a fork. "Can I get back to it? Thanks." Rocket said as he pushed away the trays and leaned up against the table. "Now, this is important. Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode. Once we have it, we gotta move quickly, so you definitely need to get that last." 

All of a sudden, the lights when out, and an alarm went off, they looked around and their eyes fell on Groot, who smiled and held out the battery for them. Rocket shook his head. "Or we could just get it first and improvise." 

"I'll get the armband," Gamora told them and got up.

"Leg." Peter sighed, getting up to do so. "Wait! I'll go with you, Peter!" (Y/N) followed. Rocket rubbed his face in frustration. While the bots came and shot a Groot, Everyone went to go do their part, Rocket scrambled towards Groot, climbing up on him and yelled in his ear. "You idiot! How am I supposed to fight these things without my stuff?"

Then, it was like God was on his side today, Drax got him a gun and threw it to him. Rocket caught it and cocked it. "Oh, yeah." 

He then shot everything that was in his way, laughing. Meanwhile, Peter and (Y/N) were in the man's room. He looked at them. "You need my what?"

Gamora was doing better on her end, fighting the guards until she grabbed one of the guards arms. "I'll need this."

"Good luck. It's internally wired."

"I'll figure something out." She then growled and broke the man's arm. Peter rushed out of the room, (Y/N) clinging on his forearm, once a guard tried to get them to stop, he attacked the guard with the leg, and grabbed his gun, shooting a bot before it killed them, and continued on. Rocket continued to shoot until there weren't any bullets, he dropped the gun once he heard Gamora call his name. She tossed him the armband and he caught it with ease. "Move to the watchtower!" 

Groot does so, he hands Rocket the battery, and Rocket hums while connecting the battery to the armband. Gamora leaps to the bridge to the watchtower, while Groot grows his arms for Rocket to climb up, Gamora helps him up, and once Peter reaches Groot, (Y/N) starts climbing, Rocket helped her up with a grunt. "C' mon Kid." 

While Peter was climbing up, he was face to face with a bot, but Drax ripped the thing in half. "You! Man who has lain with an A'askavariian!" 

Peter groaned. "It was one time, man." Drax ignored him and climbed up with him. Once they all made it to the watchtower, the door opened to reveal a scared guard, he slowly rose up from his seat, his hands up. Gamora pushes him aside, while Groot flings him out from the watchtower. 

Gamora looks beside her, startled that Drax was here. He glared at her. "Spare me your foul gaze, woman." 

"Why is this one here?"

"We promised him he could stay by your side until he kills your boss. I always keep my promises, when they're to muscle-bound wack-jobs who will kill me if I don't. Here you go." Peter put the leg on the counter where Rocket and (Y/N) were working.

"Oh, I was just kidding about the leg. We just need these to things." Rocket smirked, (Y/N) rolled her eyes as she continued to work. 

"What?" 

"No, I thought it'd be funny. Was it funny? Oh, wait, what did he look like hopping around?" 

"I had to transfer him 30,000 units!" Peter yelled, making Rocket chuckle. Peter glared at (Y/N). "Did you know about this?"

"I'm not gonna answer that," She replied, making Rocket chuckle even more. 

"How are we gonna leave?" Drax questioned, they all winced as the bots started to attack the watchtower. "Well, he's got a plan. Right? Or is that another thing you made up?" 

"I have a plan! I have a plan!" Rocket yelled back. "Kid, disengage that from the system!" He pointed to a couple of wires, she goes to do so. 

"Cease your yammering and relieve us from this irksome confinement." Drax looked around. "Yeah, I'll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one."

"Do not ever call me a thesaurus," Drax mumbled.

"It's just a metaphor, dude," Peter said. 

"His people are completely literal. Metaphors are gonna go over his head." Rocket replied. 

"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it." Drax replied. "I'm gonna die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy," Gamora mumbled. And as if on cue, guards surrounded the watch tower with RPGs. 

"Those are some big guns." Peter breathed out. 

"On my command! Number one!" The warden yelled an RPG shot the window, making everyone wince and the window crack. Rocket folded his ears downward as they kept working. 

"Rodent, we are ready for your plan." Gamora snapped. 

"Hold on!" Rocket pushed (Y/N) out of the way by her hip, he tugged the leg off and continued to work.

"Number two!" Another RPG fires and hit the window. 

"I recognize this animal! We'd roast it over a flame pit as children. It's flesh was quite delicious."

"Not helping!" Rocket and (Y/N) yell at Drax as they continue to work. "Number three!" Another one fires, making a small piece of glass fall from the window. 

"All fire on my command! Three!" Rocket pulled out some wires. 

"Two!" The men readied their RPGs. 

"One!" The warden yelled. "Rocket!" (Y/N) coward, but Rocket did it, he connected the two wires, and gave off a toothy smirk, showing off his canines. Suddenly, everything and everyone started to float. Gamora leaned down as (Y/N) took a deep breath in relief, she grabbed Rocket's hand and took small breaths, he gave it a squeeze before going straight back to work. 

"They turned off the artificial gravity, everywhere but in here." Gamora smiles at the pair, (Y/N) lets go of Rocket and takes a step back, letting him do his thing. He connects the drones to the watchtower, which has been detached, and he starts piloting it like a spaceship. "I told you I had a plan."

After a rough landing, Rocket closed the doors so they couldn't reach them, after a moment of silence, Peter says; "That was a pretty good plan."


	5. Tape 5

Peter broke the window with his feet, and everyone started to climb out, they opened their crates to get their clothes and weapons. While Peter looked out of the window. He pointed to a ship. "Yeah! There it is. Get my ship. It's the Milano, the orange and blue one over in the corner."

"They crumpled my pants up into a ball. That's rude! They folded yours." Rocket yelled.

"Save it for later!" (Y/N) said as they went off and went to go get the ship, once there, as Peter told them, they kept it nearby, Rocket growled as he sat in the pilot's seat. "Well, how's he gonna get to us?"

"He declined to share that information with me," Gamora replied.

"Well, screw this, then! I ain't waiting around for some humie with a death wish." Rocket snapped.

"Rocket," (Y/N) growled. He shrugged and turned to Gamora. "You got the Orb, right?"

"Yes." She tossed the other things in his knapsack aside, seeing it wasn't there. "No."

"No?" Rocket and (Y/N) yelled.

"Well, to hell with it!" (Y/N) growled. Rocket turned to (Y/N). "Language! And If we don't leave now, we will be blown to bits."

"No! We're not leaving without the Orb." Rocket's ears perched up in surprise, but his right one flicked, meaning he was frustrated. He growled.

"Behold," Drax said, everyone looks to the right to see Peter flying towards them by jet boots. He reached the Milano and they helped him up.

"This one shows spirit. He shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan. Companion, what were you retrieving?" Drax questioned, Peter, gave him his Walkman, Drax looked it over, then looked at Peter. "You're an imbecile."

Once they finally got out of there, Rocket and (Y/N) started to get to work on some things. Rocket was humming a song, and gesturing for (Y/N) to hand him stuff when needed. Peter saw this and stormed up to them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Yo, Ranger Rick! What are you doing? You can't take apart my ship without asking me!"

"If it makes you feel any better we're taking stuff that isn't really important." She looked up at Peter. He shook his head.

"Uh, it doesn't! What is this?" He went to go touch something, but Rocket blocked his hand. "Don't touch that! It's a bomb."

"A bomb?"

"Yup."

"And you leave it lying around?"

"We were gonna put it in a box." (Y/N) mused while Rocket opened a drawer and saw a colorfully wrapped present. "What's a box gonna do?"

"How about this one?" Rocket picked it up and looked it over.

"No! Whoa. Hey!" Peter kicked it out of his hands and back into the drawer, slamming it with his foot. "Leave it alone."

"Why? What is it?"

"Shut up."

"Hey." Rocket scoffs. Peter pointed to another thing Rocket was making. "What is that."

"That's for if things get really hardcore." Rocket gave off a toothy devious grin. "Or if you wanna blow up moons."

"No one's blowing up moons," Gamora growled.

"You just wanna suck the joy out of everything." Rocket mumbled, he screwed another part in as (Y/N) giggled.

"So, listen, I'm gonna need your buyer's coordinates," Peter told Gamora. "We're heading in the right direction. For now." She replied, looking at the Orb.

"If we're gonna work together you might try trusting me a little bit," Peter smirked. "And how much do you trust me?"

"I'd trust you a lot more if you told me what this was." Peter held the Orb. "Because I'm guessing it's some kind of weapon." He placed it down on the table.

"I don't know what it is," Gamora replied as Drax held it, Rocket and (Y/N) walked up to the group. "If it's a weapon, we should use it against Ronan."

"Put it down, you fool. You'll destroy us all."

"Or just you, murderess!" Gamora stomped up into Drax's face. "I let you live once, Princess!"

"I am not a princess!"

"Hey! Nobody is killing anybody on my ship! We're stuck together until we get the money." Peter caught the Orb once Drax tossed it to him. "I have no interest in money.

"Great. That means, more money for the four of us." Peter replied Drax stormed off. Groot growled as Peter rolled his eyes. "For the five of us. Partners."

"We have an agreement, but I would never be partners with the likes of you. I'll tell the buyer we're on our way." Gamora smirked. "And Quill, your ship is filthy." She made her way to the bridge as Peter smirked and looked around.

"Oh, she has no idea. If I had a black light, the place would look like a Jackson Pollock Painting."

"You got issues, Quill." Rocket shook his head.

"Agreed." (Y/N) nodded.


	6. Tape 6

Peter was loading his gun when he heard Rocket call him from the bridge. "Heads up! We're inbound."

Peter set down his gun and headed up, they all gawked at the 'planet'. "Whoa."

"What is it?" Drax questioned.

"It's called Knowhere. The severed head of an ancient celestial being. Be wary headed in, rodent." Gamora told Rocket, who was currently piloting the ship. "There are no regulations whatsoever here." Gamora finished.

**KNOWHERE MINING COLONY**

They landed the ship and started to look around. "Hundreds of years ago, the Tivan Group sent workers into mine the organic matter within the skull. Bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rare resources highly valued in black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable only for outlaws." Gamora told everyone.

"Well, I come from a planet of outlaws, Billy the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde, John Stamos." Peter mused. "It sounds like a place which I would like to visit," Drax replied.

"Yeah, you should," Peter smirked. He stopped to see a group of kids come towards them. "Watch your wallets."

They came up asking if they could spare any units, however, this one girl came up to Groot, he offered her a flower, and she took it, a big smile on her face, (Y/N) watched this and smiled, Rocket glanced at her, he lightly took her pointer finger and gestured that they should keep going. She nodded, and they continued forward to a bar.

"Your buyer's in there?" Rocket asked.

"We are to wait here for his representative," Gamora replied.

"Am I even going to be allowed in there?" (Y/N) questioned.

"This is no respectable establishment. What do you expect us to do while we wait?" Drax growled, meanwhile, A Drunk Drax, Rocket, a sober Groot, and (Y/N) were at a table betting on fights.

"My Orloni has won, as I won at all things! Now, let's put more of this liquid into our bodies!" Drax cheered.

"That's the first thing you said that wasn't bat-shit crazy!" Rocket cheered with him, but immediately stopped to see Drax argue with a man. Rocket steps away from the bar and with the help of Groot, they guide him away, she follows the trio.

"It's cool. Drax, it's cool, he isn't worth it." They finally got him to sit down, Rocket grabbed his arms and looked at his tattoos. "What's this crap?"

"Unhand me." Drax yanked his arm. There was a moment of silence before Drax finally spoke. "This is the history of my life."

He pointed to a specific tattoo. "This here, my soul union with Ovette. Upon mount kilos."

"I am Groot?"

"Groot!" (Y/N) and Rocket shushed. Drax looked at Groot. "What Groot's trying to say, is that didn't you weep when your wife and daughter were brutally murdered by Ronan?"

"Rocket!" (Y/N) gasped, the critter backed up as Drax growled at him. "You shall not speak of them! Vermin!"

"Hey! I'll speak of whatever I want, how's that?" Rocket growled back, ignoring that (Y/N) is tugging on his hand the best she could, trying to hold him back.

"You know nothing of family tragedy!" Drax stood up.

"My mother had an IQ of 3 when she started to show flu symptoms! I think I have a pretty good idea about family tragedy!" Rocket yelled.

"Oh god, gotta find Peter." (Y/N) let go of Rocket and scanned the bar, she ran into a different hallway, but once she found Peter and Gamora, she ran towards them. "Peter! Peter! It's Drax and Rocket! T-they're-"

She stopped to hear some fighting going on, Gamora and Peter looked up to see Drax and Groot fighting. "Oh, no."

They rush back into the scene to see Groot strangling Drax, and Rocket preparing his gun. Gamora grabs Drax and (Y/N) tries to settle down Rocket, but he just steps in front of her. "Rocket, please-"

"Whoa, Whoa, what are you doing?" Peter stood in front of Rocket.

"This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!" Drax yelled.

"That is true!"

"He has no respect!"

"That is also true!"

"Hold on! Hold on!" Peter yelled as Groot picked himself up. "Keep calling me vermin, tough guy! You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!"

"Rocket..." (Y/N) teared up.

"Rocket, you're drunk. All right? No one is laughing at you." Peter reasoned. Rocket pointed to Drax.

"He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does! Well, I didn't ask to get made!" Rocket yelled, making (Y/N) look at Rocket, tears in her eyes. "I didn't ask to be torn apart, and put back together over and over and turned into some..." Rocket took a deep breath once he saw (Y/N)'s face. "Some little monster."

"Rocket, no one's calling you a monster." Peter reasoned once more.

"He called me vermin! She called me rodent! Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots to your fricken face!" Rocket took aim again, (Y/N) was trying to get the gun out of his hands and Peter stood in front of Rocket.

"No! No, no no! Four billion units! Rocket! Come on; man. Hey! Suck it up for one more lousy night and you're rich." Peter yelled. Rocket glared at the human, the looked at (Y/N) once more. "Rocket please," (Y/N) whispered.

Rocket put it down. "Fine. But I can't promise, when all this is over I'm not gonna kill every last one of you jerks."

"See? That's exactly why none of you have any friends! Five seconds after you meet somebody, you're already trying to kill them!" Peter exclaimed.

"We have traveled halfway across the quadrant. And Ronan is no closer to being dead." Drax growled and stormed off.

"Drax!" Peter called.

"Let him go," Gamora replied. "We don't need him."

All of a sudden, a pink alien lady in pigtails came through a door. "Milady Gamora. I'm here to fetch you for my master."


	7. Tape 7

The five of them entered the museum, walking up the stairs, looking around, hearing the various screams and moans from different creatures and monsters. "Okay, this isn't creepy at all," Rocket mumbled, holding (Y/N)'s finger while walking.

"We house the galaxy's largest collection of fauna, relics, and species of all manner." The maid smiled as she guided them along. While Rocket and (Y/N) were passing, they passed a cage with a dog in it, it growled at him, so in return, Rocket growled at it, making sure to show his canines and fluff up his tail, but he continued walking.

The maid stopped walking, she turned to the group and smiled. "I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, The Collector." The maid said while doing a bow. A man with white hair and a white fur coat turned, taking off his glasses and approached the group. "Oh, my dear Gamora." He said as he lightly took Gamora's hand and kissed it. "How wonderful to meet in the flesh."

"Let's bypass the formalities, Tivan. We have what we discussed." Gamora replied, but Tivan was looking behind her, at Groot. "What is that thing there?"

"I am Groot."

"I never thought I'd meet a Groot. Sir... You must allow me to pay you now so that I may own your carcass. At the moment of your death, of course."

"I am Groot."

"Why, so he could turn you into a frickin' chair?" Rocket growled. Tivan looked at him, then back at Groot. "This your pet?"

"His what?" Rocket yelled, already getting his gun, but (Y/N) just hushed him and made him put it back, saying: "He's not worth it."

"Tivan. We have been halfway around the galaxy retrieving this Orb." Gamora explained. "Very well, then. Let us see what you brought."

Gamora looks to Peter, who grabbed the Orb, but it slipped out of his hand, but he immediately caught it and showed it to Tivan.

"Oh, my new friends. Before creation itself, there were six singularities." Tivan explained as he started to open the Orb, purple holograms appeared around them. "Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. Infinity Stones."

(Y/N) looked at the Orb in awe, not even realizing that Rocket was trying to get her to snap out of it. The raccoon huffed as Tivan continued. "These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. Observe."

Everyone looked to the hologram with a titan, a purple stone was engraved in his staff, once he slammed it down, the people dissolved. "These carriers can use the Stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field."

"There's a little pee coming out of me right now," Peter mumbled.

"Once for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it." Tivan finished, and so did the machine, it showed a purple stone, and (Y/N) awed at it.

"Beautiful." Tivan smiled. "Beyond compare."

"Blah, blah, blah. We're all very fascinated, whitey. But we'd like to get paid." Rocket growled.

"How would you like to get paid?"

"What do you think, fancy man? Units!" Rocket replied, nobody noticing that Tivan's maid was inching closer to the stone. "Very well then."

Tivan opened the drawer, but then saw his maid too close to the stone, right next to (Y/N). "Carina. Stand back."

"I will no longer be your slave."

"No!" Tivan exclaimed. "(Y/N)!" Rocket yelled, reaching for her hand, (Y/N) then snapped out of it, and looked at Carina, who grabbed the stone with her bare hand, Rocket tackled (Y/N) and held her head close to his chest as they both fell to the floor, covering their ears as Carina let out a blood-curdling scream, Tivan, Gamora, and Peter we're knocked back, taking shelter while the pair scurried on the floor before Groot picked them up and ran towards the exit, everything was exploding everywhere, cages breaking, then all of a sudden, Carina exploded, but the three managed to make it out just in time.

They sat up and panted. "Oh no! Peter and Gamora!" (Y/N) gasped.

"What the hell just happened?" Rocket put his paws on his head he walked up to (Y/N). "You okay? You hurt?"

(Y/N) took a shaky gulp and shook her head. "I-I'm Fine."

"How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was within the Orb?" Gamora asked herself as she and Peter stormed out. Rocket ran up to them. "What do you still have it for?" He yelled, dragging his eyelids down.

"What are we gonna do, leave it in there?" Peter argued.

"I can't believe you had that in your purse!" Rocket pointed to the Orb. "It's not a purse, it's a knapsack!" Peter yelled, offended.

"We have to bring this to the Nova Corps. There's a chance they can contain it." Gamora said.

"She's right. No one should ever get their hands on this." (Y/N) agreed.

"Are you kidding me? We're wanted by the Nova Corps. Just give it to Ronan!" Rocket growled.

"So he can destroy the galaxy?" Peter growled back. "What are you, some saint all of a sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you wanna save it?"

"Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!"

"Peter, listen to me," Gamora said as she grabbed his jacket. "We cannot allow the Stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship, and deliver it to Nova."

"Right, right, okay. I think you're right. Or we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money." Peter explained.

"Peter!" (Y/N) yelled, her brows furrowed in frustration. "I think it's a really good balance between both of your points of view." He explained.

"You're despicable. Dishonorable. Faithless! Oh, no." Gamora was going to walk away but stopped to see many ships heading there way, and Drax brandishing his two knives.

"At last! I shall meet my foe and destroy him." Drax laughed.

"You called Ronan?" Peter gawked. He then was meet by Yondu, head of Ravagers. "Quill! Don't you move, boy!"

Gamora, Rocket, (Y/N), Groot, and Peter all ran to the side, Yondu Hot on their trail. Gamora threw out a person in the pod, as she and Peter got their own, while Rocket and (Y/N) shared one since he could fit into her lap, but Groot whimpered. Rocket turned to face him. "I told you, you can't fit. Now, wait here. We'll be back."

(Y/N) grabbed Rocket's hand and she pulled him into the pod, they started it up and got to work, flying to the Milano, however, they had to make a detour since Ronan's goons and Nebula started to shoot at Gamora.

"Rocket, (Y/N), keep them off Gamora until she gets to the Milano," Peter told them.

"How? We don't have any weapons!" (Y/N) questioned as she held on to Rocket. "These pods are industrial grade. They're nearly indestructible." Peter explained.

"Not against necroblasts, they're not." Rocket growled.

"That's not what I'm saying," Peter smirked. It took them a minute, but a lightbulb went off in their heads. "Oh!" They replied.

"Hold on tight, kid." Rocket smirked as he knocked the pod into one of Ronan's goons ship, it exploded, they came face to face with another one.

"Rocket?" (Y/N) questioned. "Just keep holding on!" Rocket reassured as he went straight for him, yelling, he went through his ship, exploding it. (Y/N) cheered while Rocket turned the pod around to find Gamora and Peter, (Y/N) spotted them and pointed.

"Why are they going out of orbit?! These pods aren't made for that!" (Y/N) gasped, Rocket growled and followed them, once they got there, they saw Nebula blow up Gamora's pod, She gasped once more and covered her mouth with her hands while Rocket stood there in shock. They both watched Gamora float there in open space, and Nebula take the stone.

"Quill, come on. Her body mods should keep her alive a couple more minutes, but there's nothing we can do for her." Rocket said. "These pods aren't meant to be out here. In a second we're gonna be in the same boat."

Rocket turned the pod around while (Y/N) took a shaky breath, tears brimming her eyes as she looked down. Rocket then realized that Peter wasn't following him. "Quill?"

(Y/N)'s head shot up.

"Yondu! Yondu! This is Quill! My coordinates are 227K324."

"Quill." Rocket went back. "Quill, what are you doing?"

"Just outside Knowhere." Peter continued. "If you're there, come get me." He looked at Gamora. "I'm all yours."

"Peter! What are you doing?" (Y/N) yelled. "Stop!"

"Quill, don't be ridiculous. Get back into your pod!" Rocket demanded. "You can't fit two people in there. You're gonna die."

"Peter, please!" (Y/N) begged, tears streaming down her face. "You'll die in seconds!" Rocket roared as he saw Peter taking off his mask. "Quill."

They watched as he took off his chip and put it on Gamora, the mask formed around her, and she started to take a breath. Rocket and (Y/N) watched as Peter started to become frozen, but they also saw the Ravagers coming for them, sucking them into their big ship.

"Holy shit." Rocket growled. "Let's go." He huffed and started to head back to Knowhere.


	8. Tape 8

Rocket landed the pod quite harshly, and they both stepped out, (Y/N) looking a bit more upset than Rocket. "Blasted idiot. They're all idiots! Quill just got himself captured." Rocket glared at Drax. "None of this ever would have happened if you didn't try to single-handedly take on a frickin' army!"

Drax sighed. "You're right." The man looking down. "I was a fool. All the anger, all the rage, was just to cover my loss."

Rocket looked at him, before folding down his ears and putting on a pouty face. "Oh, boo-hoo-hoo. My wife and child are dead." Groot gasped and (Y/N) punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Stop being mean, Rocket! That's rude!" (Y/N) growled. Rocket waved his arm in dismissal. "Oh, I don't care if it's mean!" He glared at the pair before glaring at Drax. "Everybody's got dead people. It's no excuse to get everybody else dead along the way! Come on, guys." He looked to (Y/N) and Groot.

"Ronan has the Stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live full lives before that whack-job ever gets there." Rocket started to turn around, to grab (Y/N)'s finger, but she jerked her hand away, glaring at Rocket.

"I'm not leaving without Peter and Gamora. I'm saving them." She growled.

"I am Groot."

"You most will certainly not, young lady! And how the hell would you save them? How?" Rocket glared at (Y/N). "You tell me! They're the only friends we ever had!"

"I know! But there's an army of Ravagers around them. And there's only three of us!" Rocket yelled. Drax slowly got up and put his hand on Groot's back. "Four." He mumbled.

Rocket growled and started kicking a grass pile. "You're making me beat...up grass!" He huffed. "Fine! Dammit fine! Everyone back to the Milano! Maybe I can think of something there." He brushed past (Y/N) in a huff.

"We're arriving in T-minus 3 minutes," (Y/N) said as she piloted the ship with the help of Rocket as Groot suited up Drax, once he was suited up. Rocket handed him the weapon he created. "Okay, you got one shot man, aim it at the big ship." Rocket explained, and Drax climbed on top of the Milano.

"Move, Kid." Rocket mumbled as she did so. Once they got there, he nodded at (Y/N). "On my command. Fire."

(Y/N) did so, firing small electric bursts at the Ravagers ship. Rocket cleared his throat. "Attention, idiots. The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer. It's a weapon of my own design. If you don't hand over our companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new one. A very big new one!"

"I ain't buying it!" Yondu yelled. Rocket snarled. "I'm giving you to the count of five. 5, 4, 3."

"Rocket, it's me, for God sakes! We figured it out! We're fine!" Peter's voice rang out, making (Y/N), Groot, and Drax smile, while Rocket just stood there, he finally smirked. "Oh, hey, Quill. What's going on?"

"You call that figured it out? We're gonna rob the guys who just beat us senseless." Rocket argued.

"Oh, you want to talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?" Peter argued back. "We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over!" (Y/N) yelled.

"And how on earth were they gonna turn us over when he only gave them a count of five?" He pointed to Rocket. "We didn't have time to work out the minutiae of the plan! This is what we get for acting altruistically."

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, you could be a bit more grateful." (Y/N) agreed with Groot. "What's important now is we get the Ravagers' army to help us save Xandar." Gamora reasoned.

"So we can give the Stone to Yondu who's just gonna sell to somebody even worse?" Rocket asked.

"We'll figure that part out later," Peter replied. "We have to stop Ronan."

"How?" Rocket yelled. "I have a plan," Peter said.

"You've got a plan?" (Y/N) looked at Peter, Peter hesitated but nodded. "Yes."

"Why did you hesitate?" (Y/N) asked. "More importantly, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan." Rocket interrupted.

"No, I'm not. People say that all the time. It's not that unique of a thing to say."

"Secondly, I don't even believe you have a plan." Rocket finished.

"I have part of a plan!"

"A part?" (Y/N) looked at Peter in disbelief.

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax questioned. "You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere." Gamora pointed to Drax.

"I just saved Quill," Drax argued.

"We've already established that you destroying the ship that I'm on is not saving me."

"When did we establish it?"

"Like three seconds ago!" (Y/N) yelled.

"I wasn't listening. I was thinking of something else." Drax mumbled. Gamora groaned. "She's right. You don't get an opinion." Rocket pointed to Drax, then looked at Peter. "What percentage?"

"I don't know. Twelve percent."

"Twelve percent?" Rocket asked before laughing.

"That's a fake laugh," Peter growled.

"It's real!" Rocket smirked.

"Totally fake."

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because that is not a plan," Rocket yelled. 

"It's barely a concept," (Y/N) stated. "You're taking his side?" Peter said to the teen.

"I am Groot."

"So what, it's better than 11%? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Rocket glared at Groot.

"Thank you, Groot. Thank you." Peter smiled at Groot, who smiled back. "See? Groot's the only one of you who has a clue."

Rocket scoffs and (Y/N) looks down at her hands. Peter pinches the bridge of his nose as he sighs. "Guys. Come on. Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds. He expects to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help." Everyone stared at Peter in silence.

"I look around at us. You know what I see? Losers. I mean, like, folks who have lost stuff. And we have. Man, we have. All of us. Our homes, our families, normal lives. And usually, life takes more than it gives. But not today. Today, it's given us something. It has given us a chance."

"To do what?" Drax questioned, his voice coming out like a whisper.

"To give a shit. For once." Peter responded. "Not run away. I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives."

"But, Quill, stopping Ronan, it's impossible."

Rocket said. "You're asking us to die."

Peter stood there, taking a sigh, as he closed his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Quill," Gamora said, everyone, looked at her. "I have lived most my life surrounded by my enemies." She suddenly stood up. "I will be grateful to die among my friends."

Drax then stood up, smiling a Peter. "You are an honorable man, Quill. I will fight beside you. And in the end, I will see my wife and daughter again."

It was Groot's turn to stand up, smiling. "I am Groot."

(Y/N) stood up, Rocket looking at her in disbelief, she smiled sadly. "I...come from a place that made me scared every single day of my life. No one should be as scared as I was." She turned to Rocket. "I want to fight beside the ones who saved me, and make sure they will never fear again."

Everyone looked to Rocket, who sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, what the hell. I don't got that long a lifespan, anyway."

Rocket looked at (Y/N), who held her hand out for him, he grabbed it and she pulled him up. He straightened his vest and crossed his arms. "Now I'm standing. Y'all happy? We're all standing up now. Bunch of jackasses, standing in a circle."


	9. Tape 9

~~~~"The Stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge." Gamora explained, wearing a red Ravagers suit with her sword sheathed on her waist.

"All Ronan's got to do is touch the Stone to the planet's surface and zap. All planets, animals, Nova Corps." Peter explained before Gamora interrupted him. "Everything will die."

"So Ronan does not make the surface." Peter finished. Peter was wearing his regular red jacket with red pants.

"Rocket and (Y/N) will lead a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's starboard hull." Rocket and (Y/N) slid on the wing to enter the space ship. Rocket was wearing a red Ravagers jumpsuit with a black vest while (Y/N) was wearing red shorts, black thigh highs, black boots, a black shirt and a red Ravagers jacket. "Then, our craft and Yondu's will enter."

"Won't there be hundreds of Sakaaran soldiers inside?" Kraglin asked.

"I think of Sakaaran as paper people," Drax told him, Kraglin smirked and punched him in the arm lightly, Drax gave him a look. Drax was wearing red Ravagers pants.

"Once they know we're on board, Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck. Which I can disable by dismantling the power source." Gamora told everyone.

"We'll make it to the flight deck, and I'll use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan." Peter continued. "Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the Stone. Use these devices to contain it." Gamora told every as they were handed a metal ball. "If you touch it, it will kill you."

"I'll contact one of the Nova officers who arrested us. Hopefully, they'll believe we're there to help." Peter said.

Rocket looked at everyone. "There's one more thing we need to complete the plan." He pointed at a man with a robotic eye. "That guy's eye."

"No! No, we don't. No, we don't need that guy's eye." Peter glared at Rocket as he giggles. "No, seriously, I need it! It's important to me. Tell them, Kid."

"No way." She giggles along with Rocket.

They traveled a little while longer until an automated voice came on. "Ronan's fleet has been spotted, and will arrive in T-minus fifteen minutes." The guardians started to get to their positions.

"Let's go get 'em boys!" Yondu yelled, their ships departed, Rocket and (Y/N) look beside them to see the Milano.

"This is a terrible plan." Gamora mused.

"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to die among friends." Peter smiled.

"It's showtime," (Y/N) said as they approached the fleet.

"Fire." Yondu said, two canons shot two electric balls that made a wall when collided, as a distraction. "Cover it down. Submerge!" Yondu commanded, they all did so and started to head to the fleet once more.

"Rocket, (Y/N), hurry!" Peter told them.

"We're all over it!" (Y/N) responded as they zipped by with two other Ravager ships. They took aim. "Fire!" Rocket told (Y/N) as they both started to shoot at the hull. (Y/N) looked beside her to see that his ship was moving, she turned her attention back to the hull.

"Come on...come on." She mumbled as Rocket grunted, putting everything into destroying the hull, it took a minute, but they finally got it.

"Quill! Yondu! Now!" Rocket yelled as they flew away until they heard Gamora yell: "There are too many of them, guys! We'll never make it up there!"

Rocket turned the ship back around and started to take down as much as they can, but there were still too many, it was until they saw the Nova Corps ships taking down some ships.

"Yes!" (Y/N) cheered as they continued to fight their way in the sky, they saw a dark show come upon them, once they looked up, they saw Ronan's fleet.

"Oh, man. He's heading straight for the city." Rocket mumbled, he went to go for the city, but (Y/N) put her hand on Rocket's. "Wait! Look!"

She pointed upward to show that the Nova Corps ships were locking in to form a yellow like wall. "They won't hold it for long though." Rocket mumbled.

"Holy...Rocket! The city!" (Y/N) pointed to the Necrocrafts going to the city, Rocket quickly spun the ship around and dived straight for the city, (Y/N) shot at a ship before it hit the bridge, saving the people as Rocket flew past the bridge. "Keep Ronan Up there, Saal. We'll take care of the people down here." Rocket said.

"I can't believe I'm taking orders from a hamster," Saal muttered.

"We heard that!" (Y/N) growled as Rocket adjusted the ship so it was upward. "Everybody shoot them before they hit the ground," Rocket commanded, they started shooting and other Ravagers did the same. "We can't go on like this for long!" (Y/N) whimpered. They heard a small boom and looked up to see all of the Nova Corps ships exploding, removing the blockade, however, one of the ships next to Rocket and (Y/N) exploded, and a piece flung to the window, cracking it.

"Holy shit." Rocket said as he looked up.

"Rocket!" Saal's voice rang out like a pained cry.

"Hold on, Saal, just..." Rocket didn't get to finish as Saal cried out and his ship exploded, they both watched the chaos from their ship and they both watched in horror.

"Peter! You have to hurry things up! Everyone's been evacuated, but we don't know how long we can last down here." (Y/N) told him.

"Gamora hasn't open the door!" Peter yelled.

"What?" Rocket questioned. "Somethings wrong. Kraglin! Cover me!" Rocket commanded and went straight for Ronan's fleet.

"What's your plan?" (Y/N) asked, Rocket didn't look at her, just give Ronan's fleet a hard glare. "We're gonna make sure this asshole is dead."

"Rocket...Rocket! Rocket you're going to hit his ship!" (Y/N) yelled, Rocket gave out a cry as he rammed the ship into Ronan's, knocking him and the rest of their team over as they crashed, leaving a big hole and explosion happen. The two were knocked out, and blood started to trail down (Y/N)'s head. Peter climbed up the wing and glanced at the pair, he got Rocket first, unbuckling his seatbelt, he cradled Rocket and set him down near Gamora, Drax and Groot, then he climbed into what was left of the ship for (Y/N), he got her and carried her bridal style as he slowly but surely climbed down and crouched down with the rest of the guardians. Groot then held a stern face as he started to grow a protective barrier around them with fluorescent lights.

While this was happening, the two were coming to, just a little dazed, but Peter slowly and gently let (Y/N) rest on the floor as Groot finished his protective barrier. Rocket shakes his head in disbelief. "No, Groot! You can't. You'll die. Why are you doing this? Why?" Rocket asked, tears streaming down his face as Groot caressed his cheek with a small branch.

"We...are...Groot." (Y/N) sobbed as she looked at Groot, it then hit them like a ton of bricks, Groot's protective barrier worked, but once they crashed, Groot was destroyed, and he died. Leaving them sprawled out in the ruins.


	10. Tape 10

Everyone got on to their knees, slowly but surely, cuts and wounds all over them as pop music from the Milano's record player played. Rocket and (Y/N) held some loose sticks from Groot.

"I called him an idiot," Rocket mumbled, sniffling, (Y/N) hugged him from behind. "It's okay..."

Ronan appeared behind Rocket and (Y/N), the two stood up, as the crowd gasped and cried in fear.

"You killed Groot!" Rocket snarled. He charged towards Ronan, but he just used the power stone to send Rocket back.

"Rocket!" (Y/N) yelled as she went to go get him, but Ronan was quicker and grabbed her by the arm, she tried to get away, Ronan smirked. "Behold! Your guardians of the galaxy! What fruit have they wrought?"

Rocket saw the enforcer on the ground, he glanced at (Y/N) and went immediately to work on it, glancing at Drax who glanced at Gamora, who glanced at Peter. "Only that my father and his father, shall finally now vengeance. People of Xandar, the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods! Your salvation is at hand."

Ronan yelled some native words, but stopped to hear Peter singing, he looked to him and saw that he was dancing, everyone looked at him, Gamora tilted her head in confusion. (Y/N) glanced at Rocket, she then realized what Peter was really doing.

"What are you doing?" Ronan questioned.

"Dance-off, bro. Me and you." Peter smirked as he thrust his hips. Peter then pointed to Gamora, who shook her head. "Subtle. Take it back." Peter started dancing again.

"What are you doing?" Ronan asked again. "I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom."

Ronan and (Y/N)'s heads turned to hear a gun cock.

"Hands off my Kid, bitch." Rocket growled as he connected two wires together, it fired at Ronan's hammer, which he let go of (Y/N) due to shock, everything was in slow motion as Peter reached for the stone, ignoring Gamora's cries for him not to, (Y/N) was running to Rocket and by the time Peter grabbed it, she made it to him. There was a strong gust of wind and purple lights as Peter yelled in agony as he held it. His skin cracking, but he somehow stood his ground.

"Peter! Take my hand!" Gamora yelled, he did so an Gamora started to scream as well. Drax put his hand on Peter's shoulder, he started to scream, Rocket took (Y/N)'s finger and started to make his way to Drax he grabbed Drax's finger, and they both started to scream in agony as well, but soon, they stopped screaming and glared at Ronan.

"You're mortal! How?" He questioned.

"You said it yourself, bitch," Peter replied. "We're the Guardians of the Galaxy." And with that, Peter opened the palm of his hand, it was too much power for Ronan to handle, and he exploded, Gamora grabbed her silver orb and slammed it on the Stone. Making everything calm, the guardians panted in relief as it was finally over.

"Well, well, Well." Yondu smiles as he made his way over to the group with the rest of the Ravagers. They turned to him. "Quite the light show. Ain't this sweet. But you got some business to attend to before all the nookie-nookie starts."

"Peter, you can't. Peter." Gamora whimpered. "You gotta reconsider this, Yondu. I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova Corps." Peter reasoned.

"I may be as pretty as an angel, but I sure as hell ain't one." Yondu held out his hand. "Hand it over, son."

Peter sighed and reluctantly did so, handing him the silver metal orb. Yondu laughed and told his team to move along. "Yondu. Do not open that orb. You know that, right? You've seen what it does to people." Peter asked. Yondu gave him a single nod and went on his way.

Rocket and (Y/N) slowly made their way to Groot's remains, letting Gamora and Peter talk. They sit down and (Y/N) rests her head in her hands as tears came out of their eyes. Drax sat down next to Rocket, letting him weep until he started to slowly pet Rocket, who's ears shot up in refusal, but, still too weak to fight him off, he let him pet him.


	11. Tape 11

While Rocket, Drax, and (Y/N) were in the elevator, Rocket took time to look around as he was holding a potted plant. Drax was wearing navy blue pants, Rocket was wearing a navy blue jumpsuit with a black vest, and (Y/N) was wearing a navy blue dress with a black leather jacket, black thigh highs and black boots.

"You look nice, Kid." He mumbled to (Y/N), who looked at him and smiled. "Don't look too shabby yourself." They entered the room Peter and Gamora were in with Nova Prime. "On behalf of the Nova Corps, we'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar. If you will follow Denarian Dey, he has something to show you."

"Thank you, Nova Prime." Peter nodded and they followed Dey. Gamora looked at Drax. "Your wife and child shall rest well knowing that you have avenged them."

"Yes. Of course, Ronan was only a puppet. It's really Thanos I need to kill." Drax told her, she told there in disbelief, before she caught up with the rest of her friends.

"We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible. We salvaged as much as we could." Dey told the Guardians as they started at the brand new Milano in awe.

"Wow." Peter smiled. "Thank you."

"I have a family. They're alive because of you." Dey smiled at Peter. "Your criminal records have also been expunged. However, I have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future."

"Question. What if I see something that I want to take, and it belongs to someone else?" Rocket asked innocently.

"You will be arrested," Dey confirmed. "But what if I want it more than the person who has it?"

"It's still illegal."

"That doesn't follow. No, I want it more sir. Do you understand?" Rocket asked, making everyone laugh, (Y/N) tugged Rocket away by the back of his vest. "Why? I can't have a discussion with this gentleman?"

Once on the Milano, everyone got comfy on board Rocket took a seat in the co-pilots seat, while (Y/N) made her way to her seat, she hugged Rocket, smiling. "My hero."

"Eugh. Never use that word on me again." Rocket joked, she giggled and sat down behind Rocket. They all looked at Gamora as she walked towards Peter. Suddenly, there was a small yawning sound, Rocket looks down to see a very young Groot yawning, he smiled down at it. "So, what should we do next? Something good? Something bad? A bit of both?" Peter asked.

"We'll follow your lead, Star-Lord." Gamora smiled. Peter smirked. "Bit of both." And with that, they were off to their next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this story! I had so much fun creating this and adding a teenage reader insert. I thought that it would be something different, since I have not seen that many GOTG teen reader inserts, thanks for reading once again, I’ll see you in the next fanfic! Bye Bye! <3


End file.
